1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a moulding composition based on a polyarylene ether ketone (PAEK) with improved notched impact resistance.
2. Discussion of the Background
Semicrystalline polyarylene ether ketones generally feature a high melting point and a high glass transition temperature. They moreover have high mechanical strength, high impact resistance, and also high resistance to a very wide variety of solvents.
However, the comparatively low notched impact resistance of polyarylene ether ketones is disadvantageous for some applications. Surface damage or a disadvantageous shape of a component resulting from its design can serve to initiate a crack or a fracture in certain applications or components.